Nothing Gold Lasts
by cutiepie911
Summary: Lucy has lost everything- mother, father, sister, and freedom. When she is taken away into a gloomy, pitch black world to die in, what happens when her death is delayed by her own little temporary sun?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Gold Lasts- By Ashley M.-**

**Full Summary: **

_**In the largest kingdom, in the farthest away place, lies the palace that holds King Elliot, his wife- Queen Tatiana, and their only living son, Prince Natsu. During good times, when the King was well and healthy, the kingdom called Sundasi prospered and the people were more than content... But unfortunately, nothing gold lasts. In August, almost as soon as the good King struck to bed in illness, Queen Tatiana attacked. She rose the taxes, executed innocent souls, kidnapped children to be her servants, therefore abusing her hundreds of slaves, and destroyed every single church...**_

**Lucy Heartfillia **_**used **_**to live with her parents and sister in a nice, comfy farm cottage. She **_**used **_**to be obedient and never give any attitude. She **_**used **_**to be the happiest youngster alive... But unfortunately, nothing gold lasts. The cheerful memories were of course before King Elliot fell to bed. Now, her mother and father are gone, and she's being forced to clean up after and obey every order of Tatiana... But she refuses too. Especially after she finds her own little temporary sun in the dark gloomy world, which fills her with a sense of home and comfort...**

**August 14, 1134 AE (after end, which means after the end of the world, which happened in... TWO THOUSAND TWELVE! XD)**

**Chapter One: The Good Times... **

**"Always remember to slow down in life; live, breathe, and learn. Take a look around you whenever you have time and never forget everything and every person that has the least place within your heart."**

Giggling, Lucy playfully grabbed her younger sister's shoulder and pretended to moan in pain, "Dish Fish, I despise you! I _loathe _you! You have stolen my love, my only soul mate- Howl Fowl!"

Levi (Dish Fish) stifled a laugh and yelled in pretense anger, "Howl Fowl loved me more- he chose me! It wasn't I who broke your heart, dear friend! It was he! Funny Bunny, you must believe me!"

Lucy (Funny Bunny) grabbed at her chest, aiming for her invisible heart, and collapsed to the grass weakly. She cried, "No more, no more! I beg of thee! Make me suffer no more!"

Dish Fish fell to her knees beside Funny Bunny and promised, "I won't, Funny Bunny! I won't!"

Funny Bunny lay down flat on her back, spreading out evenly on the damp grass. She begged, "Let us talk of more happier times, please! No more suffering, as you promised!"

Dish Fish lay down beside Funny Bunny and nodded. She agreed, "Let's. What shall we talk about, Funny Bunny?"

Funny Bunny sighed in slight irritation, "Please, call me Bee."

"Okay Bee. What'cha wanna talk about, Bee?"

Suddenly ''Bee'' sat up, and she whined, "Ugh, Levi! Stop using _slang_! It ruined the whole ''a long time ago'' moment!"

Levi shrugged and said indifferently, "It was gettin' kinda boring anyway, Lucy. Acting in a play is fun, but not for that long."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe to you, but I think that it was just getting interesting. And please, Levi, speak like a human. It's hard to understand you."

"I can speak however I want," Levi sniffed, standing up and dusting her skirt off with her tiny tanned hands.

"Yes, you _could_. But you wouldn't sound very sophisticated."

"_So_?" Levi demanded, glaring at Lucy.

"So people wouldn't think very highly of you."

"_So_?" Levi said, placing the palms of her hands on her narrow waist.

"So nobody would like you," Lucy stated, uncrossing her arms and standing up as she prepared herself mentally for the ''battle'' with her younger sister.

"_So?_"

"So you wouldn't have any friends."

"_So?"_

_"_So you wouldn't be happy."

"_So?"_

"So a man doesn't want an unhappy woman, so you'll never get married or have children. So, there!"

_"So_?"

Lucy moaned, "Ugggh! You are _so _stubborn!"

Levi stuck out her tongue playfully, all traces of anger gone. She turned away from Lucy toward the wood cottage appearing to be the size of an apple in the distance and began marching to the front door. "Attention!" She yelled over her shoulder, dragging out the 'e'. "All warriors at the headquarters. _Now_!"

Lucy laughed at Levi's attempt to be something that she knew _nothing _about. She cupped her hands and called through them, "Oi! I'll be back later, m'kay? I want to take some relaxation time!"

Levi shrugged, now far into the distance, and Lucy watched patiently, waiting for Levi to reach the house. After only a few second wait, Levi disappeared onto the porch, and Lucy silently counted to _ten._

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Suddenly, a shrill scream rang in the air, stabbing Lucy's heart. She knew that voice... That voice... It was... It was-

"LEVI!" Lucy yelled, sprinting to the cottage as she panted, not allowing her brain to assume any possibilities from the fact of Levi's goosebump scream. She concentrated on her arms, how they jerked forward and back in rhythm one at a time, urging her to go faster. Forward and back. Forward and back. She switched to her legs, how they went back and forth, almost looking as if she were leaping. Back and forth. Back and forth. And then, she memorized her breathing, how her breath sucked in, and then blew out. In and out. In and out.

And just like, as if by magic, she was at the front porch, flying up the few steps to the large door, flinging it open with a loud _bang_. "Levi? Levi, where are you?"

Lucy ran down the hallway to the kitchen, where Levi most likely would have gone first thing as soon as she had arrived home. "Levi, are you in here? Levi-?"

"Oh my God."

Another scream pierced the air, almost exactly the same, only this time, it didn't belong to Levi... It was her own.

**A/N sorry it's so short. i just really dont have it in me right now. *sigh***

**next one will be longer, though! I promiseee(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! WAHH, IM SO SORRY JESSICA

**Author's Note: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!:'( I'm so sorry, cutiepie911!**

**okay guys, so just F.Y.I, but this isn't MY (Ashley M.) account. MY account is ashley-myth (lol)**

**but recently, cutiepie911 came over to my house, logged in on my laptop, didn't log out, and so basically I wrote this story on her account instead of mine... :(**

**I AM SO SORRY, CUTIEPIE911! I... NEED... YOUR... FORGIVENESS D:**

**ahh, anyway, I'm going to repost this and continue it on my real account. and I'll also respond to all my reviewers **

**just look me up:)**

**user.- ashley-myth**

**Love you guys:)**

**From,**

**Ashley**


End file.
